


hands down

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I listened to cheesy music and this happened so, KRTSK Fluff Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kei never thought he'd ever be considered brave, but whenever Tetsurou is involved, it looks like he simply can't help it.





	hands down

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write something for fluff week, yay! I'm so proud of myself lol this past week has been a bit hectic, and the stress has me in a bit of a slump, but I've been so excited for this event! I definitely wanted to contribute something ^^ Childhood friends is not usually my brand of fic, but it won in my twitter poll so here's my attempt lol, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

The sound of wine glasses settling onto the dining table tells Kei his time is almost up. With heavy steps, he makes his way downstairs, wishing for anything to save him. Surprise stomach flu, sore throat, anything.

Yet, he knows nothing like that'll happen. He's not that lucky, and he fiddles with the mini dinosaur figurines in the pocket of his hoodie to stop himself from picking at his nails. At least his mom hadn't searched him this time.

He sighs as he reaches the main floor; the good candles are out, the expensive plates too...

It's hard to make himself look smaller when he's already this tall, but he tries his best as he moves through the dining room. Foods he'll never eat sit in their ceramic containers, and his mom and dad are too busy taking care of the cleaning to really mind his pouting.

Akiteru's so lucky to not be here.

Kei hates his parents' dinner parties. Not because of the food or the company; in fact, sometimes it's nice. His parents are kept busy and he can play as much as he wants upstairs. If they're nice enough, they'll even let him play on Akiteru's game console.

Today is different.

Other times, the guests drag their kids along, and Kei’s parents expect him to entertain them for a few hours, and his mother has already made it a point to tell him their coworker is bringing his young son.

Kei already dreads it.

It's not that he doesn't like to play. He has shelves and shelves of action figures and dinosaurs in his room. That doesn't include all his board games (minus the ones with missing pieces), the chemistry sets, or archeology kits. And even if all that fails him, his favorite movies are arranged just the way he likes.

But the other kids rarely like the same things he does, and it turns into a painfully awkward trial run of what they should do for the night. If he's lucky, they'll like the same shows, or have fun with his brother's games, but he hasn't been so lucky the last few times. He expects they'll just end up binging movies in silence, but even then Kei has never felt more like a stranger in his own home, sitting in the corner.

Not even the giant t-rex bean bag makes it better.

When he sees Kuroo Tetsurou for the first time though, he learns there's always someone out there more uncomfortable than he is.

Kei stands straight and stiff by his mother when he sees the man and his son approach their front door; he's long since grown out of hiding or waiting for his mom to drag him out. But, it seems he's the only one.

All he can see of the other boy is half his face, a piercing golden eye, trailing him with skepticism. It's not the usual fear or intimidation kids have, when they see how tall Kei is, but it's cautious all the same.

Weirdly, Kei feels the need to step forward, as if coaxing out a scared puppy, but he doesn't. He grips the little t-rex in his pocket tighter, and wonders if maybe they'd help this boy with his nerves too.

He looks...so small, but Kei knows he's a little older than him. With his spiked hair, he might have a few inches on Kei, but he doesn't act like it.

"Come on now, don't be rude Tetsurou," the father says, his voice deep and calming like a blanket in the winter. It's what Kei imagines Santa to sound like. His pant leg moves, as if to nudge his son forward, but his voice is anything but forceful. The patience in it relaxes even Kei, and his sweaty palms slowly uncurl from the figures in his pocket.

But Tetsurou stays behind his father's pant leg for the most part, only inching forward at his own pace.

"He's a little shy," Tetsurou's father says, not apologetic in any way. Kei likes that. "But I promise he won't give you any problems."

Tetsurou perks up at that, and he nods excitedly, the hint of a grin finally showing. The change is immediate. He's so  _bright_ , Kei wants to squint. Even from one look, Kei has never seen someone so expressive, and he finds himself smiling too.

It's oddly contagious.

"Well isn't he sweet?" Kei's mother coos, and the blush on Tetsurou's face makes Kei giggle. Unfortunately, it reminds his mother of his presence. She ushers him forward a little, and he freezes. "Kei, want to introduce yourself to your new friend?"

Not really; he always messes up here. Something as simple as a hello isn't as easy as everyone makes it seem, but for some reason Kei feels like the brave one in this case. With Tetsurou looking at him like that, with genuine curiosity and a tilt of his head, it's hard to be afraid. Kei might like that about him too, so he can't be all bad right? After all, how often does Kei like  _anyone_?

Even still, he clasps his hands in front of himself, tugging on his long fingers as he tries not to look at the ground. He thinks he sees Tetsurou move forward a little.

"Hi," Kei manages, a pathetic little whisper. What's wrong with him? If his brother were here, he'd surely be snickering in the background. Kei may not be the most friendly all the time, but he's never this reserved. He's excitable, maybe even a little too much. His parents never could get him to stay still. He's just not used to meeting another kid this withdrawn, he doesn't know what to do.

Lost in his thoughts, Kei gives Tetsurou another once over. Really, what is with that hair? It's really cool, jet black and wild in a strangely pleasing way. He wonders how the boy gets it to do that...His own mom never let him use gel or dye, even the fake kind! Eyes wide, Kei speaks his mind, and he'll forever be glad he did. "I like your hair."

He wants to cringe immediately.

Kei's not one to give out compliments unless they pertain to volleyball, and to be fair this one's lame, but Tetsurou's eyes widen like Kei is his favorite person in the world, and all anxiety goes right out the window.

No one's ever looked at Kei like that, not even his friends at school, and he doesn't think anyone could get tired of it.

Tetsurou reaches up instinctively, his fingers threading through his hair, and there's that smile again, bright and buzzing. He's not hiding anymore. The little stutter makes Kei feel a lot better, like he hadn't said something too stupid or weird. "Thanks! I like your glasses!"

His glasses?

They're not special, he hadn't wanted them to be. Plain black and a little too big for his face, he'd never call them 'cool.' But the genuine way Tetsurou says it leaves no room for argument, and Kei reaches up to touch the black frames, suddenly grateful for them.

Encouraged, Tetsurou continues, tripping over his words. He's not behind his dad anymore; he's rocking on the balls of his feet, too much excitement in one body. "I wish I wore glasses, then I'd look like a real scientist!"

Right? That's why Kei had picked them out in the first place! Tetsurou would probably look extra cool with glasses, and they'd match his hair.

"Do you like science?" Kei asks, eyes already shining. He forgets his mom standing next to him, he forgets the dread from earlier, the prospect of losing a night of freedom. All those worries seem worlds away now.

Before Tetsurou can answer, his father chuckles, ruffling the boy's hair. "Oh, he loves it. It's hard to keep up with his questions sometimes. Makes me feel like I need to go back to school!"

"Dad!" Tetsurou mutters, but Kei doesn't think it's dumb. He has the same issue with Akiteru; finally, someone who gets it!

Unbothered, Kei takes another step forward, and suddenly the night doesn’t feel long enough. "My mom bought me a new chemistry set a few days ago! Want to help?"

Kei hopes he says yes. It's rare he likes to share his play sets, since it takes a lot of pleading for his parents to buy him one in the first place. But Tetsurou's eyes glisten with wonder, the passion Kei feels in his own heart as he practically bounces in place.

Then, as if the ghost of the shy boy from before is peeking through, Tetsurou pauses, shoulders sagging from hesitance. "Is...is that okay?"

The way Tetsurou's booming voice turns to a mumble, the way he stills in his fidgeting...Kei vows to make sure to never see him like that again.

Kei nods furiously, the determination in him spiking like a volleyball on the court. He reaches his hand out for Tetsurou to take, for once not thinking of the possibility of seeming too eager. There's no such thing right now. "Come on! We can go to my room."

Tetsurou looks at the hand in surprise, then glances up to his dad. The man gives him a smile and a nod, fond enough for even Kei to understand how much he loves his son, and then the last of Tetsurou's walls fall.

He grins, the widest yet, and takes Kei's hand for the first time.

\--

Some days, Kei regrets giving Tetsurou the key to his house.

Okay, that's a lie, but he's still not happy when Tetsurou scares the crap out of him by sneaking through the back door in the middle of the night. Granted, Kei shouldn't be eating ice cream at this hour, but still.

Kei jumps at the sound of Tetsurou's winter boots hitting the tile, and tries to act like he didn't. However, Tetsurou's smirk is too grand and shit-eating for him to have not seen. Years and years of Tetsurou coming over and staying the night, and he still isn't used to the surprise visits.

Maybe he's jumpy, or maybe seeing Tetsurou just never gets easier. Not before he realized his feelings, and certainly not after. It's why the initial resentment is immediately replaced by relief as Tetsurou walks into the kitchen; he's happy Tetsurou is here, because seeing Tetsurou never gets old.

His heart jumps at the stupid way his best friend saunters into the kitchen. Kei recalls the shy, silent boy who was afraid to approach him when they were kids, and thinks about how much has changed.

Tetsurou looks like a real asshole now, so different, flouncing in like he owns the place. Yet, Kei knows he's anything but. It's why his heart continues to speed up, because of course after a whole day together, Tetsurou comes back. Tetsurou isn't sick of him, and has never been.

Kei feels the word vomit bubble up like it always does when he feels like this, so most of the time. But he swallows it down again and again.

He wasn't brave when Tetsurou graduated high school two years prior, and he's not brave now.

"Scaredy cat," Tetsurou teases, leaning in close. It's too close for most people, but years of sleepovers and playdates have made Kei used to it. He doesn't know what he'd do without it. So he doesn't pull away, even when he can see the flecks of gold in Tetsurou's eyes, as brilliant as his heart.

God, Kei hates himself. When did he become so mushy?

Probably after spending so many years with Tetsurou. It all makes sense.

He fixes his best friend with the most unimpressed look, shoving him weakly. "Shut up, you could've been a serial killer."

Kei sees the exact moment Tetsurou is about to laugh like some donkey-hyena hybrid, and covers his mouth in an instant. It's nearing one in the morning, and while his parents love Tetsurou, he knows they won't appreciate being woken up.

"Shh! Everyone is asleep!" Kei whisper-shouts, already leading Tetsurou to his room. As if he doesn't know where it is. He thanks the gods for making his room sit on the farther side of the house.

Tetsurou trails behind him happily, practically buzzing, and Kei tries to not furiously blush when he realizes they're holding hands.

_Dammit_.

Force of habit. It's not like it's weird, but...they're adults now. And more than that...

Kei shakes his head as he drags Tetsurou into his room, shutting the door. This isn't the time to stew in his unspoken feelings. He turns to his best friend, who is already sitting on Kei's bed in his usual spot, and raises a brow. "What are you doing here?"

Like Tetsurou needs an excuse to be here, but Kei is curious.

Tetsurou looks at him like he's lost it. "You graduate high school tomorrow! We should celebrate," he says, beckoning Kei over. Of course, he obeys, taking his usual spot right next to the older boy. Honestly...

Kei huffs a laugh, way too lenient when Tetsurou is smiling at him like this.

"Skipping class wasn't celebration enough?" Kei asks, and it's so rewarding, seeing Tetsurou look bashful. Naturally, Kei hadn't complained when Tetsurou drove by his house in the early morning, insisting he had to ditch school at least one day in his life. Kei hadn't said anything about Tetsurou's perfect attendance record, mostly because he way preferred Tetsurou to school.

He's pretty sure Tetsurou knows it, no matter how badly Kei tries to keep it to himself.

"You're going to be seeing me all the time you know," Kei reminds, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. They're so extreme, he feels like he might lift off the bed at any moment.

Their colleges aren't that far from each other, and now that they'll both be on their own...

Well, nothing much will actually change. Through everything in their lives, they've always made time for each other.

Kei was never aware of it, until it became so clear, how much he'd given himself to the raven. How much he doesn't mind.

As withdrawn as Kei has become, Tetsurou always seemed to be the infuriating exception.

"Not enough," Tetsurou says, like it doesn't make Kei's pulse spike. He nudges Kei playfully with his foot; he knows Kei hates it. "Don't you feel the same Tsukki?"

Bastard. He does, but they're not kids anymore. Tetsurou only  _sort of_  cries when they have to leave on family vacations and won't be able to see each other for a while.

"You mean after years of you coming over and playing with all my things? No," Kei jokes, but he knows Tetsurou sees right through it. There's not even a need to scowl or cross his arms, like that one phase in middle school where he tried to act like Tetsurou wasn't his favorite person in the world.

"Keiiii," Tetsurou whine, as loud and obnoxious as he can manage. It's satisfying, even when he knows it's all for show with them. "You love hanging out with me, admit it."

"It wasn't the worst use of my time."

"Wow."

"And anyways," Kei says through his amusement, ignoring the weird look on Tetsurou's face. Is that supposed to be a new kind of pout? It's not working. "We won't get to hang out if you  _die_  walking to my house while it's cold enough to  _snow_."

In fact, he swears there's some flurries in Tetsurou's hair already. Easily, like he's done a million times before, he reaches up to thread his fingers through it, trying his best not to linger. "God, your hair is such a disaster."

It always has been, though Kei wouldn't want it any other way. It's soft, endlessly fun to mess with, but even he knows that's a little too close to explain as platonic.

As he tries to pull away, a hand stops him. Tetsurou's hand to be precise, holding him there, like it feels just as good for him. Kei tries not to gasp. Tetsurou's tone is boastful and teasing, but the smirk is gone. Those eyes...they're as vulnerable as the boy who hid behind his father all those years ago. "But you said you liked my hair, remember?"

Kei flushes, he can't help it. His mind races through all their sleepy conversations, their slightly tipsy ones, any point where Kei might've voiced such intimate thoughts aloud. He sputters; surely, Tetsurou is just fishing for compliments.

"When did I--oh."

_Oh_  is right. It hits him then; hell, he's been thinking about their first meeting all night. He recalls almost everything about Tetsurou, how he looked, what he'd said...

He'd given no thought to himself.

Tetsurou looks at him, so stupidly pleased, as Kei relaxes. He lets the hand fall away from his hair, albeit reluctantly, but doesn't let go of Kei's wrist.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Kei whispers, and it sounds so dumb, but there's not much else to say. Well, there is one thing, and he's sure he'll regret it later, right when it goes to Tetsurou's head. "I do, I mean. Like your-- _whatever_."

He hates himself, he really does. But Tetsurou doesn't preen or hold his head higher; the normal smugness is gone, and Kei might be worried, if he could think at all.

Tetsurou is looking at him like he looks at a difficult equation; intense, focused,  _excited_. No matter how many years they've spent together, Kei will never be used to that look.

Tetsurou scoots closer, and he bites his lip, stopping himself. It's the first thing which tells Kei this won't be a usual conversation. Tetsurou has grown a lot over the years, but hesitation isn't really part of his personality anymore. Sometimes, he still speaks before thinking, and it can get him into trouble.

He's being careful right now, like he's unsure. While it's not super rare, it makes Kei wonder, but thankfully Tetsurou never keeps him waiting long.

"Wanna know what I like about you?" Tetsurou asks, too slow for Kei to handle, like they're kids again. It's how Tetsurou always used to pose his questions.

_Wanna know what I did today?_

_Wanna see what I bought you?_

_Wanna know what I think?_

The answer has been yes every time, but now Kei doesn't know what to say. His heart is beating faster, begging him to accept the truth.

To read more into every look between them over the years, to acknowledge how much Tetsurou likes to touch him,  _hug_  him. Even now, the grip around his wrist is intimate in a way he doesn't understand.

There has to be a reason, there's always been a reason. Yet, Kei isn't confident enough to fully accept it.

In a way, he should thank Tetsurou for posing this question. He needs it, deep down. To know.

Kei swallows, wetting his dry lips. "A little scared to..."

It supposed to be a joke, a lighthearted poke about how serious Tetsurou is being. Kuroo Tetsurou, the biggest goofball in the universe. But it comes out as a tremble, as the truth.

He is scared, scared to get his hopes up.

It's such a contradiction, how that feeling coincides with the feeling of acceptance. Like he's always known this would happen.

Like he knows what Tetsurou will say.

The grip on his wrist tightens one more time before it lets go, slowly moving to his hand. Their fingers slide together easily, even though their palms are clammy, a constant source of comfort throughout his life.

Figures they'd be around for everything in each other's lives. Every first, including first love.

Tetsurou looks at him, so nervous Kei wants to shove him. He shouldn't be allowed to look like this, like he's so afraid of losing Kei.

After all this time, he's not sure that's possible.

Then, because he always have to be unfairly dramatic, Tetsurou says one word. And of course, like everything else Tetsurou does, it works. "Everything." 

It could be harmless, it could be friendly, but Kei just knows it's not. He feels it in his soul, and no amount of denial or refusal will change that.

His brain stops working.

All he can do is blink, but he doesn't dare let go of Tetsurou's hand.

Maybe the most shocking thing is, if someone had asked him what he liked best about Tetsurou, he would've thought the same. Everything. Every stupid little thing.

Kei isn't as emotional these days, but yet again, Tetsurou is the exception. He feels his breathing stutter, shakily pulling into every breath as his eyes soften. He gets it, he finally gets it, and he doesn't know what to do.

It feels like it's too good to be reality, but he'd know the real Tetsurou anywhere, especially like this. Open, vulnerable.

Tetsurou coughs, and Kei jumps again. Twice in one night, damn.

Kei tries so hard not to smile.

Tetsurou laughs, so awkward and sheepish, and Kei wants to take a picture and frame it. It also confirms to him how real this is, no dream version of Tetsurou would look this shy. Nostalgia hits Kei at the same time Tetsurou speaks. "But...you knew that. Right?"

Yes, but he'd been too dumb to accept it. The fact Tetsurou knows as much as he does just confirms to Kei that this is long overdue.

"I...didn't think I was right," Kei whispers; what's the point of lying? Tetsurou should know how in his head he gets, and yet...

Oh, Tetsurou loves him anyways. Damn, Kei doesn't know if he can process all of this, but he's not alone.

"You're always right," Tetsurou says with a laugh, like Kei won't totally use that against him later. Maybe he knows, and just doesn't care. In fact, knowing Tetsurou, he looks forward to it.

Kei loves him too. So much.

"Can you repeat that into the mic please?" Kei pulls a page from Tetsurou's book, and it does get him the laugh he's searching for.

Tetsurou's laugh can calm him even in the most stressful of times, when his head is spinning, and tonight is no exception.

So, Kei finds the courage to ask more of his questions. "Why now?"

Why today?

Why had they waited so long?

At least Tetsurou looks apologetic before speaking. "You want the romantic answer or the real answer?"

Oh man, this should be good.

"This is you we're talking about..." Kei prods, and loves the blush which rises on Tetsurou's cheeks. He's going to enjoy this as much as he can, though he's sure his face is no better.

Tetsurou squints. "So...both?"

Bingo.

Kei's proud smirk says as much.

The wince he gets for it is everything. Tetsurou looks down at their joined hands, playing with Kei's fingers in a way only Kei can read. Kei has his nervous ticks, and Tetsurou inherited them.

It's endearing, an unfair attack Tetsurou probably doesn't know he's capable of.

Kei will keep it a secret, otherwise...he doesn't know what he'll do everytime Tetsurou gets like this.

"Well," Tetsurou begins, and then he pulls in a long breath; Kei gets ready to decipher what he knows will be a merciless, lightning fast spiel. Another of Tetsurou's nervous ticks, but it won't work here. Kei hears everything as it rushes out.

"It felt like I needed to confess my undying love before suggesting we get an apartment together, since your school is so close to mine. Also, my dad says I'm not allowed back in the house until I told you and it's really cold outside."

Kei blinks.

Well, out of everything he expected...none of this applied.

"What?" He asks, in true disbelief. Tetsurou...wants to live with him? Isn't that moving a little fast.

Kei thinks about the years they've spent together, the ugly moments, including the time Tetsurou peed his pants at a bookstore and Kei had to help him escape unnoticed.

Conclusion: it's not too fast at all.

Tetsurou huffs, and Kei gets the undeniable urge to kiss him. "Yeah, he waved at me from the window while I stood there shivering, can you believe--"

" _No_ ," Kei says, raising his hands. Not the point he was trying to make, but now that Tetsurou mentions it..."I mean yes, this _is_ your dad we're talking about. But...you want to live with me?"

Tetsurou looks relieved at the question, if not a little surprised. "Of course I do. I mean, we practically do already."

The truth of the statement, along with the comfort in Tetsurou's tone, has Kei's concerns flooding down the drain. He looks over to his dresser, where Tetsurou's personal drawer sits, full of his clothes and hair products. That's how often he stays over; there's one just like it at Tetsurou's house, full of Kei's stuff.

It won't be completely the same though, not from the way Tetsurou is rubbing his thumb along the edge of Kei's hand.

"But...in a different way than how we already do," Kei says, confirming. Again, Tetsurou flushes, and alright, maybe now Kei is just milking it.

Hey, he never expected all these things to come to light in one evening, this is as close to cloud nine as he'll ever be.

"Well yeah," Tetsurou replies, a borderline whine. It's adorable, but Kei thinks he's the only one who thinks that in this entire world. Like how he revels in Tetsurou's horrid laugh and midnight snores. "I want to try. If--if you want to, that is. I want to be your boyfriend."

It's the first time either of them pose the actual term for it, and they both light up.

Now it's really a thing, isn't it? Something they've both wanted for...who knows how long.

Kei can't figure out how to respond to that in a cool way, so he stares, mouth parted.

He should know better than to give Tetsurou time to talk. Thing is, as confident as Tetsurou is now...the scared little boy from childhood is still there inside him, ready for Kei to coax him out of hiding.

Tetsurou begins to do what he does best in those times, before Kei can reach him. He backpedals, and assumes the worst. And like it did all those years ago, it gives Kei courage. "Hey, if you don't feel the same way-- _shit_ , I should've asked you that first, oh my god I'm so--"

Kei pushes forward, like he's always dreamed of doing, and presses their lips together for the first time.

It's not deep or passionate, or even coordinated for that matter. It's exactly what Tetsurou should expect, knowing how inexperienced he is.

The only comfort? Tetsurou is just as lost, and suddenly all those years the older boy refused dates and confessions make sense.

He stiffens for just a second before his hand comes up to cup Kei's face, trying to communicate how much he wants it, how much he's thought about this too.

They've been the same for such a long time.

As soon as the kiss starts it ends, and they separate with a notable sound, embarrassing in the silence of the house.

Tetsurou's eyes aren't just dinner plates, they're full on saucers. "That was our first kiss," he voices, as if things weren't humiliating enough. It's like he doesn't believe it. He raises his free hand, touching his lips, and it takes everything for Kei to keep from kissing him again. If only to just shut him up,  _dammit_  why are they like this?

Kei does what he does best, he deflects. "Yeah, figures you'd ruin it with your rambling."

Nice.

But it does the job, Tetsurou sputters, quick to defend himself. "I was just trying to be considerate!"

Right. Tetsurou is too much so sometimes. Kei appreciates it, but Tetsurou should know, there's no way Kei would ever  _not_  return his feelings.

"Of course you were," Kei sighs, resigned to his fate. Spending his life with Tetsurou at his side will be nothing new, but it's a comfort nonetheless, something exciting. Timeless. "Stupid."

Tetsurou sniffs. "So cruel, why do I like you again?"

"Bad taste?" All Kei can do is shrug, ignoring the small genuine bit of insecurity in those words.

The one Tetsurou detects in an instant. He smiles, and his hand is rough and warm against Kei's face. They've never touched like this, but Kei hopes they start to. "Doubtful, very doubtful."

_Ah, you're the worst. Always knowing exactly what to say._

Then, as if Kei couldn't crumble any further, Tetsurou's thumb traces over his bottom lip. "I'll do better next time."

And something tells Kei next time is now, and he doesn't mind in the slightest. He's sure it won't be the last time, nights like this won't end. Not for a long, long time.

And like the first time, he'll love each and every moment.

"Oh yeah?" He teases, a fleeting whisper as he already feels Tetsurou's breath on his face as he leans in.

The word barely has time to make it out of Tetsurou's mouth, and they're lost for the night.

"Definitely."

In fact, Kei has a feeling it'll be much longer than that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll be (hopefully) posting another fic for this event later in the week ;)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
